


Come to Mommy

by QueenOfAllYaoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllYaoi/pseuds/QueenOfAllYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to mommy, she says as her boys settle down around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This happened. I was thinking about writing this, and then school decided to not be in session, so it actually happened.  
> -Is this what she thinks about when she goes to sleep?  
> ~Yeah, I think so.  
> Enjoy! (\^-^/)

 

 

 

 

Come to mommy, she says as her boys settle down around her.

She calls her youngest in, Evin, to suckle at her breast. Gently, she tells him, rub gently, guiding his hand to her tit. Massage it, my sweet baby boy, as she guides his hand to rub in careful, meticulous circles. She does this with him until she can feel the milky nourishment leaving her body, until she can feel the strong pull of her baby.

Her other boys, her other babies, are getting restless- she can see that from the way they've started touching each other. Kissing and licking as only teenagers can. Rubbing and soothing each others' aches.

Ryan, she calls over to the pair, come and give mommy a special kiss. Dazed from the playful interaction with his brother, Ryan crawls to his mother. He inquires as to what kind of kisses his mommy wants from him.

She tells him to put his mouth onto hers, and she'll do the rest of the work.

Mindful and fastidious, she moves her lips over his. She stops once to take his glasses from him, puts them alongside her own, then continues the sensuality. She pulls his lip into her mouth, sucking gently until he understands. He takes over the kiss, inviting mothers tongue into his mouth to play with his own.

As not to be forgotten, her oldest, Dawson, draws her attention to him by assuming a position against her other teat. Repeating his youngest brothers movements, he cups her breast in his hands, takes the nipple into his mouth, and waits for the natural nutriment to come to him.

As one boy begins, the other finishes, and Evin comes away from his mother, and lies down next to her.

She breaks her kiss with Ryan, and guides him to lay underneath her.

Prepare me, she directs him, just like they practiced.

Ryan looks to his left, and sees the bottle of lubrication that his mother had for just this purpose. He takes a hold of the container and flips the cap open, pouring a small amount - just enough, the same as they practiced - onto his fingers, and returns the bottle to its starting point. 

Mother positions his hand at her smaller entrance, guiding in one finger at a time. Slowly but surely, she begins to open up to him.

When three of his sturdy fingers are able to disappear within her, she guides them out, and to his own member.

Slick yourself, my child, she says to him, using the bottle again. 

She pours the slippery substance over her own hands, snaps the container shut, and tosses it away. Rubbing her hands together, she evenly distributes it, then takes up Evin and Dawson \- one boy in each hand. 

Mother slicks them up, rubbing and soothing until they're full and throbbing.

She guides Ryan into her, sighing as she sinks down unhurriedly. Stay still, she tells him, this will only be successful if you're good for mommy.

She lures  Dawson's mouth  away from her ample chest and up to her own, tasting herself on his tongue. Put yourself into mommy, she pulls him, just like mommy showed you.

Dawson does as he's told, pushing into mother's wet heat, being careful not to hurt her. 

Very good, she tells her boys, who have sunken down to their bases inside of her. 

She continues to knead at Evin, moving her head to his and brushing their mouths together. He takes the hint for what it is, and opens his mouth to mommy.

She hears her boys call out to her, and she knows that they deserve their treat; she allows them to move.

She directs Ryan to move in, as Dawson moves out, and does so until they've picked up the rhythm on their own. They copy her directions effortlessly, and she knows she chose well.

Faster, she tells them, breaking her kiss, move faster. Harder, she says, knowing her boys will deliver.

They do.

Faster and faster, and harder and harder, her boys pound in and out together like a well-oiled machine. She can feel herself bouncing, and sees Dawson bend down to mouth at her chest. She guides Ryan's hand up to the same teat, having him massage her for his brother. 

With two of her boys otherwise occupied, she motions Evin toward her other breast, letting him put his mouth to her again. Large hands cup her, and the coaxing of milk begins again.

She can feel herself reaching her limit, close now. Her boys are close too, she knows, and are following the unsaid instruction to wait for her.

When she reaches her climax, it's almost enough to push Dawson out of her. She feels her slick squirt out around him, gushing down his thighs and her backside, making a mess of the sheets. 

Now that she's been taken care of, her boys wait for her signal that it's their turn.

Let go for mommy, she tells them, speeding up her ministrations on Evin's member, and clenching down around the boys inside of her. 

Ryan is the first, and she feels his warmth empty into her. He relaxes into the bed, exhausted. 

Dawson is next, and again, she can feel  his warmth mix with her own. He slips out of her body and collapses on her other side.

Evin lasts the longest, and she's proud of him for it. He empties himself onto her hand, and she licks the mess into her mouth to swallow.

Ryan has moved out of her, and settles his body underneath her own. 

She can feel his seed and Dawson's mixing together outside of her, and invites Evin to take care of her.

He comes gladly, situating his mouth over her front. His tongue probes in as far as it will reach, and he sucks and licks until he can no longer taste the mixture. He stays, keeps eating at mother's sensitive hole, and she can feel herself come close to the edge  again. Evin takes two fingers her second hole, and she's there.

She gushes again, and this time her baby boy is there to drink it all. Nothing is wasted, as he fills himself with her love. 

She pulls him up to her for a wet kiss, passing the liquid between them to share.

Rolling off of Ryan, she cuddles down in between him and Evin. Dawson lays down next to Evin, and she marvels at how lucky she is to have such wonderful boys.

Well done, boys, she whispers softly , and follows them to sleep .

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Let me know if there's any mistakes, or anything like that.


End file.
